Galic Lupocuore
History Galic was born in a nomadic group of beast Digimon. He was also the son of a strong Digimon who protected the group from most of the danger in the form of savage and raiding Digimon. As such, he was trained to follow in his parent’s footsteps. However, the fact that was trained a lot more extensively also made him a bit egoistic without really realizing it, becoming bossy in the process. Of course, spending time with his parent, who was a kind and caring Digimon with a lot of honor to his reputation and personality, this also made Galic a Digimon with a heart of gold. He gained a lot of his personality from his father, who had fallen for his mother by accident. What he didn’t know was that, due to being next in line to be the guardian of the pack, he would have to spend more time alone than with other Digimon. He had to make sure to have as little close relations with the other Digimon as possible, or else those Digimon would be in danger of being targeted by vengeful enemies who want to strike him where it hurts the most. This has shown him the value of others and is why he is friendly. Ever since he trained and fought his way into a Perfect level Digimon, he had spent most of his time protecting the nomadic pack with his father. But despite the fact that they were traveling, he had always felt like he had something else to do. He liked being able to protect others, but he felt too restricted. It was during one day that he decided to leave the pack and travel with the blessing of his father, who was honor-bound to protect the nomads his entire life. His father didn’t really seem to mind; he wanted more for Galic. It was during one of those adventures that Galic found the twins, Dunk and Azur, both in their Adult Forms of a Dobermon and a Garurumon respectively, lost, tired and being attacked. He helped and nursed them back to health and, with a lot of perseverance from the twins, agreed to train them. He had helped them reach their Perfect Levels, and though he never digivolved into a Mega Level, his rigorous training from his youth, which he continued even until then, allowed him to increase his parameters to those of one. He had gained a name as a savior of frequently ravaged and raided Digimon villages and an adventurer who was able to down a SlashAngemon in a friendly battle all by himself. Personality Galic has a mix of personality traits that of a caring father and a big brother. To those that first meet him, he is quite lighthearted and friendly. True, he might tend to smile softly and nod like an oblivious ignoramus thinking ‘when is this chatterbox going to stop talking?’ during a conversation, but when asked questions, the complex answers he replies with prove that he listens and thinks about what he’s being told. He is quite a conversationalist. However, as enjoyable company he may be, he has the tendency to be bossy without even knowing it. His most common reason is this: “Why else shouldn’t we?” He sometimes forces other people to do simply because it’s what he thinks is right. This also makes him a bit annoying, though he does mean well. Just like he means well when he’s being an extremely overprotective pain-in-the-neck to those that he cares about. He is always up for a good debate and a friendly sparring session. In fact, he often encourages them and tries to get Dunk or Azur or both to engage in one with him. And despite looking like a futuristic cross between an anthropomorphic dog and robot, he likes to use speech patterns that most people would call old such as ‘thy’, ‘well met’, and ‘mayhap’. And given the chance to share his experiences, blessed with a deep baritone voice, he is quite a storyteller. The stories he tells are often out of the world for the normal capabilities of digimon of his kind, but with his abilities, he is quite capable. Talking about his abilities, they are nothing to laugh at; even just at the Perfect level, his strength is comparable to that belonging to an Ultimate. He is quite confident in his abilities as a fighter. He is quick and cunning, though he sometimes attacks and defends reflexively without meaning to. This is part of the reason why others don’t really enjoy sparring with him; he can exert excessive force behind his punches without meaning to. Even with his enemies, he sometimes wants to hold his punches. This causes him to say sorry frequently in battles, which seem to annoy his enemies to no end. There have been many instances in his life where he knocked out his opponent when all he wanted was to get some answers. And then there are times when he accidentally grapples someone who sneaks up on him. This is followed by many apologies and a frantic Galic. While he is a people’s Digimon, he does have the tendency to disappear for long periods of time just to be alone. He can be in one place, and then be gone in the next minute without telling anyone, much to the chagrin of the twins, Dunk and Azur. These are times when he is quiet and contemplative. His face is also expressive in these moments, and he can turn an ear-to-ear smile to a stormy scowl in just a few seconds. Whether he knows this or not, he continues to do this even when in the presence of others. In fact, when he goes into this mode, he doesn’t seem to notice if anyone else comes around as long as that someone stays silent and quiet. The really lucky ones can hear him talk to himself in a monologue. Depending on his mood, it can range from duck-wearing-a-dress amusing to knife-in-heart morbid. Galic is quite the quirky leader, but a competent one at that. Unholy Crusade Relationship with Other Characters Navigation Category:Peacemakers Category:Unholy Crusade Category:Nomads Category:Peacemakers